The present embodiments relate to measurement for diagnostic medical imaging. Distance, area, volume, flow, velocity, acceleration, rate, location, or other measurements may assist in diagnosis. For example, the size of a fetus, lesion, or tumor may be used for diagnosis.
Different types of data may be used for different or the same measurements. Medical imaging includes different scanning modes, such as ultrasound, x-ray, computed tomography, magnetic resonance, or positron emission. For some of these modes, different processing channels are available. For example, ultrasound imaging detects intensity of reflected sound (B-mode), flow (velocity, energy, and/or variance in Doppler or flow mode), fundamental response, harmonic response, or other characteristic. Some modes and channels may provide different information for measurement.
Multi-modality data or multi-channel data are complementary to each other and may be used together in decision-making. In an example of medical imaging measurement applications, two modes of image data are acquired, and the measurements from both image modes are obtained separately. The medical personal use the information for diagnosis. However, there may be some confusion due to the differences in modes or measurement results.